


Got Body If You Want It

by maarzanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/pseuds/maarzanna
Summary: Uni had been a string of poor life choices.Inspired by this TFLN:At least you didn't wake up next to your professor who then proceeded to cancel class via phone while still inside of me.





	Got Body If You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom Arthur Fest 2018.

So far uni had been a string of poor life choices. 

Arthur had yet to decide if this was one of those. 

Arthur felt achy, his bum was sore, but it was the good kind of ache. The kind that had him all loose and relaxed, smiling pleasantly despite the sunlight falling directly on his face, he anticipated a good day ahead of him. 

He stretched his muscles, curling his toes and yawned, sleep ebbing away. Turning sideways he settled on a comfortable position, he slipped a hand under his cheek and rested it against his palm. In the new position he could get a better glimpse of his companion. His face was hidden, smooshed against the pillow, only his black hair could be seen. The sheets were wrinkly, and had slipped low down his back, Arthur could see a few dirty spots on the deep red fabric. 

Looking at him, untroubled, sleep warm and so close, made Arthur want to reach out and run his fingers down the knots of his spine. He almost did, but retrieved his hand before it could do anything except hover between them. His inability to keep his hands to himself is what had gotten them into this in the first place. 

Perhaps it was too little, too late. He should've thought about it before they touched for the first time, before they kissed, hungry and wet, high on the fear someone might catch them in the act.

Beside him, Merlin stirred, a sleepy mumble escaping from his mouth. Arthur's treacherous conscience helpfully provided a taunting sounding: _Not Merlin, Professor Emrys._ Arthur did his best to ignore it. 

He was definitely not bringing honor to the Pendragon name. His Father would send him to a remote island if he knew. 

Merlin lifted his head, looked up and blinked a few times as if trying to process his surroundings and remember where he'd woken up, and more importantly with whom. His eyes fell on Arthur, the recognition and that strange, dangerous fondness Arthur had seen before were visible in them. "Morning," he croaked out.

Arthur waited until Merlin had imitated his earlier moves and was lying on his side, so they could face one another. The little space he left between them felt wrong somehow. Arthur frowned. 

"Is this the moment where we both panic about last night?" Merlin asked quietly. His voice was still gruff with sleep. The sound of it did things to Arthur, he felt hot all over. His cock showed interest.

"I'm not panicking," Arthur said almost insulted by the notion. He had been the one with the initiative, so there. Merlin had no business implying Arthur might have been thrown off balance after sleeping with a faculty member. Even if he was, admittedly, a bit unprepared. He didn’t know what would happen next. If Merlin wanted anything to happen at all. 

"Sure you aren't," Merlin answered dripping sarcasm. Arthur narrowed his eyes. That had also been another reasons why Arthur had ended up being fucked, figuratively and literally. Merlin's stupid mouth. 

"It's too early for your brilliant observations," Arthur said, hoping he'd matched Merlin's tone. 

"Is it? I really want to know your take on all the sex you had with me. You certainly had some interesting points after you blew me in the office." 

"You're hardly a professor. They just have you doing a silly seminar," Arthur scoffed. “You’re not even officially in the payroll. Once the seminar is over you’re out of here.” Merlin stared at him wide-eyed, a little smirk tugging at his lips. Arthur hadn’t meant to let it slip he did a bit of digging. 

“Oh, so, you no longer regret crashing my seminar? Seeing as you know so much about me," Merlin moved closer, the distance between shortening, blurring again.

In hindsight, Arthur should’ve realized Merlin would mean trouble when he accidentally walked into the wrong lecture room, and immediately called him out when Arthur failed to answer his questions on a homework he knew nothing about. “Whatever,” he said, looking away from Merlin. 

Merlin had told Arthur _he_ was trouble, as soon as it became clear there was something between them, something far beyond a simple school bound relationship, Arthur had taken a liking to show up unannounced in Merlin’s closet sized office, and it didn’t take long before things shifted between them, Merlin’s resolve wavering in the face of Arthur’s eagerness. 

It turned out having his cock sucked turned Merlin into an agreeable person, and Arthur got his way. 

Merlin sighed. “Maybe I should get going.”

“Is that what you want?” Arthur asked alarmed, suddenly the thought of whatever this was being over before it even had a name, left him cold all over. 

Merlin moved closer, tangling their legs together, the distance between them finally non-existent. He toyed with a stray lock that fell over Arthur’s eyes, forehead wrinkled, deep in thought. “There are a lot of things I want,” he said. 

Arthur tugged at Merlin’s earlobe. “What’s stopping you?”  
“I—”

“Merlin, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he said, pushing his hard cock against Merlin’s hip. “I’m always horny in the mornings.”

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned, and pushed Arthur back down on the mattress. “You’re going to end me.”

Arthur grinned, pleased. “Good.”

Merlin kissed him, open mouthed and filthy, Arthur’s hand settled on the back of his head, directing the kiss, the angle, the depth, enjoying the moans Merlin let out, the feeling of his tongue in his mouth devouring Arthur, the slick slide of their bodies. 

"I'm still unconvinced about you not having a teacher kink," Merlin said breathless, before he bit Arthur’s shoulder, dragging his mouth over his chest. Arthur planted his feet on the mattress, leaving room for Merlin to fit himself between his open legs. 

Arthur hissed at the first contact of their cocks, hard, sticky with pre-cum, he threw his head back. He needed more. Bracketing Merlin’s face between his hands, he kept him there, stared at his eyes, licked his bottom lip. “Merlin— I need — fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Merlin nodded, speechless, kissed Arthur one more time robbing him of words too. He worked diligently, prepping Arthur though he didn’t need it, not really, but they both liked it, Arthur loved the careful, intent way Merlin’s fingers moved inside him, pushing and pressing. His hips jerked, his chest rose and fell, flushed with a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Enough, please. Just,” Arthur managed to say. Merlin rolled a condom down his length, kneeling in front of him he grabbed one of Arthur’s ankles, guiding him to hook the leg over his shoulder, exposing him further. Arthur trembled, molten heat fell over him. Merlin pushed forward, filling Arthur, little by little, until all of him was inside. Arthur loved the feeling of being taken, of being so full, Merlin all over.

“Fuck, yes—”

“Arthur—”

After the first tentative thrusts, Merlin let go, listening to Arthur’s pleas, going by his reactions. “More,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin gave him all he had, the sweet drag of his cock in and out making him lose any semblance of sanity he had. 

“You’re perfect, so good,” Merlin said, kissing the inside of his thighs. “Arthur, so good.”  
Arthur’s stomach tightened, he was close, so close—

Someone’s phone went off. Merlin stilled above him, his hips stopped, and Arthur, Arthur very nearly killed him. Merlin dropped Arthur’s leg, much to Arthur’s displeasure.

"Shit, what time is it?" Merlin fumbled around, grabbed his phone and began typing something.

Arthur growled, clenching around Merlin to get him to do something. Merlin moaned, closed his eyes, his hips jerked involuntary. 

It was official, Arthur would die of sexual frustration. "You're joking. You're the most idiotic man, I had the misfortune to meet. Are you going to fuck me or send a fucking tweet?" 

“Sorry, my class...” Merlin said, roughly. The damned phone finally fell from his grip. 

“You’re sorry? I’m about to explode! You better do something.”

Merlin dropped down, covering Arthur’s body with his and kissed him, his hands roaming over his body, down his side, cock still inside him, stretching him. Arthur sucked Merlin’s bottom lip into his mouth, and using what little leverage he had, he changed their positions, wincing at the sudden empty feeling. He sat on Merlin’s lap, knees on either side of him. Merlin stared up at him confused. 

“You’re an idiot,” Arthur said, guiding Merlin’s cock back to his entrance.

“Oh, _oh_.” Merlin’s hands settled on his hips.

Arthur rode Merlin at his own pace, bouncing on his lap, intent on taking them both over the edge. Merlin words were an incoherent mess, his thrusts less coordinated, Arthur fisted his cock locking his eyes with Merlin’s, putting on a show for him. Merlin came with a cry that sounded a lot like Arthur’s name, like a fucking promise. Arthur sat back down and came between his hand, on Merlin’s lower stomach. 

He dropped down next to Merlin, where the sheets were less messy, his legs felt unsteady, his heartbeat speedy. Merlin grinned down at him, pushed back the hair that was stuck to his forehead, and gathered him in his arms, pressing kisses to his cheeks, nose, mouth, every action and touch tender, almost loving. 

Arthur sighed, entangling his body with Merlin’s in such a way it was hard to tell how they could ever be apart.

“Still want to go to class?” 

Merlin’s mouth dropped open. “Fuck. My class!”

Arthur smirked, face hidden on Merlin’s chest. He didn’t let go.


End file.
